LA LEY DEL ANTES Y EL DESPUÉS
by HOTARU SATURN BLACK
Summary: El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: Ese señor llamado Murphy del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). "Si algo va mal, no te preocupes… puede ir peor". Solo le quedaba el antes, porque ya no habría cabida de un después para él en la vida de ella. Ya no era el centro de su pequeño Universo.


**Disclaimer: **El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: Ese señor llamado Murphy del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura. La historia es de la mente de su servidora y está inspirada en hechos ocurridos hace mucho tiempo… y lo pudo haber sido y no fue.

* * *

**LA LEY DEL ANTES Y EL DESPUÉS**

**-O-**

"_El amor es como el fuego…_

_Ven antes el humo los que están fuera... que las llamas los que están dentro"_

_**Jacinto Benavente**_

**-O-**

* * *

No había sido buena idea la de tratar de distraer sus pensamientos con la televisión, pareciera una maldición que en cada canal estuviera la imagen de su peor pesadilla hecha realidad. No podía creer que era la misma mujer que él veía solamente como una herramienta que bien podría ser cambiada cuando no se ajustará a su vida. Maldita fuera ella, maldito quien estuviera con ella.

Todo esto era culpa del perverso demonio cambia formas chupa almas, pensaba el rubio. Desde esa noche que la vio convertida en "cantante", donde literalmente había limpiado el piso con él, desde que la vio como nunca la había visto, como la impresionante mujer en la que se había convertido, pero teniendo todavía la candidez de niña que desde siempre la había caracterizado. Él había visto el sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se movía sensual y provocativa en el escenario, la luz que sus dorados ojos proyectaban cuando había dedicado la segunda canción a su peor enemigo; pero lo que lo había devastado fue encontrarla entre sus brazos, besándolo; cuando abrió la puerta intempestivamente para gritarle que si llegaba a ganar era porque se había tenido que desvestir para que el mundo le pusiera atención.

Esos recuerdos, los de su infancia y adolescencia con ella siempre a su lado lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro, pero no era su culpa sino de ella, siempre sería culpa de ella. Él ya no era su primer pensamiento, ya no se concentraba en querer arruinarlo, él ahora era parte de su pasado. Y volvió a recordarla…

_Días después fue a verla a la escuela para hacerle cumplir su palabra de irse a Kyoto, de nuevo al Ryokan de sus padres, pues ella había jurado que jamás albergaría sentimientos por aquel ser tan despreciable, pero la encontró distinta… como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima y él la viera por primera vez. Lo recibió tranquila y sosegada en el patio de descanso, tenía que apartarlo de las miradas de sus compañeros de estudio, aunque a él no le importará tener audiencia, quería reafirmar el don de ser quien le quitaba su tranquilidad, el único capaz de exasperarla… ser simplemente el único a quien ella mirase._

— _¿A qué debo el "honor" de tu visita? —había preguntado una sonriente Kyoko._

— _¡Vaya!, estas de buen humor, ¿se deberá acaso por ser la nueva promesa del "bel canto" de Japón? o será más bien porque por fin has encontrado tu verdadera vocación… la más antigua del mundo — soltó con veneno él._

_Ella lo miro con lastima, si era lastima lo que veía en sus ojos y eso termino por enfurecerlo más._

— _No respondes, así que es verdad que ahora te acuestas con Tsugura Ren para subir más rápido y así poder derrotarme, lo siento, pero ya has perdido, vengo a asegurarme que empaques para que regreses de donde nunca debí traerte. _

_Kyoko seguía mirándolo de igual forma, pero ahora veía un atisbo de compasión en ellos. Se acercó a Sho con paso lento, pero decidido, paso de largo de él y se detuvo a un metro de su persona, dándole la espalda solamente para decirle "No"._

— _¿No? ¿Qué es ese no? — pregunto el cantante sin voltear a verla, no soportaría ver en sus ojos ahora el rechazo._

— _Un no para ambas afirmaciones, no me acuesto con Ren y no volveré a Kyoto —dijo tranquilamente ella._

— _Entonces la siempre cumplida Kyoko va a romper una promesa, va a faltar a su palabra. Por si no lo recuerdas, me dijiste que jamás te enamorarías de tu "sempai", que nunca tendrías tan sucios sentimientos por él. ¿No lo recuerdas?, te doy una pista… fue en el estacionamiento de Fuji TV —quiso atacarla para que perdiera los estribos y volvieran a su rutina de gritos y amenazas, quería que ella hiciera lo que él quería que hiciera, como siempre había sido; acaso no era una de las leyes del Universo. La Luna siempre recibía la luz del Sol y él era el Sol de su pequeño Universo._

— _Cuando te dije eso, yo aún no sabía que ya lo amaba, por lo que no incumplo lo prometido, pues no se puede basar una promesa en una mentira. Adiós Shoutaro, en verdad me gustaría no volverte a ver — ella se fue sin mirar atrás._

_Pero él si volteo y la vio alejarse. Con ella se iba algo que no sabía que perdía, pero como es muy orgulloso, no permitiría que Kyoko tuviera la última palabra._

— _Eso te crees tú, ahora soy yo quien te hace una promesa. Volverás rogándome que te deje estar a mis pies, volverás a mí por tu propio deseo y estándome agradecida de que te haya hecho el favor de traerte conmigo._

_La última frase hizo que ella girara en redondo y con una mirada cargada de altivez camino de nuevo hacia él. Fuwa estaba gritando de emoción por dentro y la furia en su rostro pareció disiparse al verla regresar, seguía siendo suya, "su muñeca". Sonrió con ironía, he iba a hablar cuando ella hizo lo que él menos pensó. Se inclinó hacia él como su madre le había enseñado y con las palabras que Kyoko pronunció supo que ya ella no era suya, que nunca más lo sería._

— _Tienes razón jamás te agradecí que me trajeras contigo. Jamás te agradecí que me trataras como a una sirvienta. Jamás te agradecí que por tu causa jamás tuviera amigas, pero sobretodo jamás te agradecí que al haberme tratado siempre como un objeto, pude encontrarme y encontrarlo a él —se levantó dignamente y lo miro sin rencor alguno — Shoutaro, gracias por alejarme de ti, porque de esa forma me acercaste sin quererlo al amor verdadero. Y ahora solamente quiero decirte adiós. He aprendido que el rencor es una cadena demasiado pesada para llevarla siempre contigo._

_Ella giro de nuevo y él supo en ese momento lo que era un corazón roto._

No supo en que momento se levantó del sofá donde estaba y se encontró mirando por los grandes ventanales de su departamento, apoyando su frente en su antebrazo derecho sobre el cristal, sintiendo que la nada se había instalado en su corazón, las luces de la ciudad eran toda su compañía. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde el programa de televisión que había cambiado su vida.

La prensa había hecho su _agosto en julio _con la relación de Kyoko y el estúpido de Tsugura, pues aunque habían tratado de que su romance, Dios hasta asco le daba pronunciar semejante majadería, pasará desapercibido, no fue posible. Ella seguía siendo menor de edad y ahora para acallar rumores, LME había recurrido a lo legal; se le había otorgado un tutor legal. Aun no comprendía porque Hizuri Kuu y por ende su esposa Julliena se habían ofrecido a ser sus padres. Se instalaron en Japón desde que les fue otorgada la patria potestad de su ex amiga. Se decía por _radio pasillo_ que no permitían que el actor estuviera con ella a solas, la señora Hizuri se convirtió en su constante acompañante y sobretodo en una verdadera madre. Y como buena suegra hacía rabiar al pretendiente de su hija. Y no podía negar que eso le daba un gusto enorme.

Seguía pensativo con respecto a la decisión que había tomado, daba vueltas en la sala de su departamento, seguía creyendo firmemente que Kyoko era la culpable de su estado de ánimo, de las constantes canciones melancólicas que escribía, de que le hubieran llamado la atención en su empresa no por la ventas, pues en eso no había decaído, pero si al saber que ya no escondía su verdadero temperamento ante la audiencia, de que su representante lo mirara como si de un niño pequeño se tratase; aquel que pierde su juguete más querido y no acepta otro en reposición, aunque le compren el mismo modelo. Que diera pena, compasión.

Era verdad que no había sido honesto con ella, pero Kyoko creyó lo que quería creer, él nunca le había prometido algo a cambio de su ayuda. Pero si algo era cierto en esta vida es que lo que mal comenzaba, mal terminaba. Tenía que volver a verla, aunque para eso tuviera que dejar su orgullo de lado.

Esta resolución era una de las más importantes que había tomado, aunque aún no aceptase lo que todos los demás ya habían adivinado; él estaba enamorado y al igual que ella no supo cuando había sucedido; no fue su ausencia, no fue la amenaza proferida por ella, ni siquiera el saberla ahora ajena; fue que ella ya no lo quería más en su vida, el saber que ya no era parte de su mundo, el reconocer que si él brillaba no era porque tenía luz propia sino porque estaba a su lado y recibía la luz blanca y pura que ella emanaba. Él era la Luna y ella el Sol. Dedico su existencia a hacerlo feliz y nunca aprecio su consagración, para él era natural que el mundo girase a su alrededor, quien podría atreverse a decir que Fuwa Sho no tenía talento, lo tenía; pero ella era importante para él, porque era su incondicional, el apoyo moral que necesitaba aunque no se lo reconociese; bastaba recordar cuando estaba deprimido porque Reino y sus perros del mal le estaban "robando" a su público, alteraban sus canciones y esto provocaba un sentimiento de derrota con el que no estaba familiarizado. ¿Quién fue quien lo levanto? aun si para ello empleara dardos envenenados…el demonio chupa almas.

— De nuevo estarás conmigo, aun si para ello tenga que arrastrarte al mismo infierno, prefiero tu odio a tu indiferencia. Maldita seas, maldito sea yo —dijo en ese espacio de su casa, estaba descalzo y aunque con la cabeza gacha, sus ojos refulgían de determinación; se curvo su boca en una irónica sonrisa.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

— Mi niña, mi amor, estas preciosa; eres una princesa de cuento con ese vestido. Oh, my God! simply wonderful. Estas adorable. Este es el vestido, sí este es el vestido para el veinticinco. Bien veamos, tenemos la tiara, el velo, los zapatos, la ropa de cama…my Darling no te sonrojes, eso será muy natural, mmm… ¿en qué iba?, ¡ah! sí…los anillos, el banquete, las reservaciones, los pasajes, pagado el departamento al que se mudarán, los testigos…

Hizuri Julliena estaba caminando de un lado a otro revisando su muy preciada lista, mientras una muy sonrojada Kyoko se miraba en el espejo de tres cuerpos de la casa de Lory Takarada, se sentía flotar entre nubes de algodón, era cierto lo que dijo su madre, ella misma le había pedido, no era mejor decir exigido que la llamará así, recordó la joven al sentir por primera vez la aura asesina que emanaba de ella. Ya sabía de quien había heredado "_Corn_" su poder destructivo.

Se sentía hermosa con el blanco vestido de novia que había diseñado la ex modelo para ella, un vestido de princesa medieval, de escote en luna creciente, el cual dejaba una parte pequeña de sus hombros al descubierto, bordado en hilo dorado que asemejaban pequeños seres mágicos; a los cuales si prestabas atención parecieren que contaran una fabula, las largas mangas de campana también bordadas en los puños; así como su cintura y qué decir del dobladillo de su falda. La tiara de diamantes que insistió Kuu en comprar para ella y al cual no le pudo decir que no, el velo era exquisito, tan suave como si del pelo de un bebé se tratase. Aunque no estaba maquillada, porque podría arruinar su vestido, se sentía y veía hermosa y sobretodo dichosa de casarse con su amor.

Ella se miro el anillo de compromiso que le había dado él, era precioso y único; se llevo sus manos al corazón y soltó un suspiro de ensoñación. Era una pena que pudiera lucirlo siempre, pues ya habían tenido muchos problemas con la prensa y ambos querían discreción cuando llegará el veinticinco de diciembre, cinco minutos después de medianoche, después de ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, empezaría la ceremonia religiosa, pues sus padres ya habían inscrito la solicitud de matrimonio al registro civil de Tokio.

No cabía duda que jamás podrían aburrirse, entre sus trabajos, los medios de comunicación, su familia y amigos jamás tendrían tiempo para ello; además que estaba el inmenso amor que se tenían. Ella no quería engañar a los demás, pero les resulto muy difícil el poder comenzar su relación con tantos entrometidos a su alrededor, fue ese el motivo por el que tenían que llevar a cabo el teatro que montará el Presidente Lory. Kyoko se perdió en sus recuerdos.

_— Tienen que comprender que si esto sigue así, la carrera de ambos pueden irse por la coladera del baño. Tengo que tomar medidas y con esto dar seguridad a mi equipo en la empresa, por lo tanto…Ren tienes prohibido acercarte a Kyoko chan hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad, me he asesorado con el bufete legal de LME y me han sugerido que al ser Kyoko huérfana ante las autoridades, pues al no saber de su madre en más de diez años pasa automáticamente a este estado para el gobierno, se le deberá buscar un tutor legal y aunque yo quisiera serlo, no es posible porque esto crearía un conflicto de intereses —sentenció Lory Takarada._

_Las reacciones por ambos no se hicieron esperar. Kyoko había decidido alejarse temporalmente de Ren para no perjudicarlo, aunque le doliera no verlo, pero no contaba con lo que este le iba a decir a su jefe, dejando a la joven con la boca abierta._

_— ¡A la mierda todos! Yo no la dejo aunque con ello quemará mi alma en el infierno, si quieren mandarme a la cárcel por estupro que lo hagan, pero de ella no me separo —respondió encolerizado el moreno mientras se ponía de pie y miraba desafiante a su superior._

_— Ese es mi hijo, no cabe duda que es de la misma madera que su padre — hablo un hombre._

_— Así es querido, y tan guapo como él — se escucho decir a una mujer._

_El actor tenía las facciones descompuestas y estaba estático como una estatua aunque ya estaba rodeado por los brazos de su amorosa madre, mientras que los hombres intercambiaban miradas cómplices._

_— Yo te dije que "Ren" no se podría acercar a Kyoko, jamás mencione que Hizuri Kuon no pueda hacerlo —dijo desdeñoso el dueño de LME en lo que encendí un cigarrillo—creo que debiste esperar a que terminara de hablar._

_Y así fue como nació el plan de que los padres de su novio se convirtieran en sus tutores, porque si la adoptaban, eso también crearía conflictos en materia legal, pues aunque no compartieran sangre la ley de Japón los consideraría hermanos filiales por tener el mismo apellido._

Kyoko volvió de sus evocaciones, tenía que salir hacia el foro de Kimagure Rock, aún tenía que cumplir con sus compromisos de trabajo, no importaba que en dos meses se convirtiera en la siguiente señora Hizuri, pero en este momento tenía que ser el "Pollo Bo". Se cambió rápido, se despidió de Julliena con un beso, prometiéndole que por la noche revisarían la lista de invitados. Ella no tenía prisa por casarse, pero no dudo ni un segundo cuando Kuon se lo propuso. Estaba loca, pero de felicidad.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Un mes, un maldito mes tratando de localizarla y no solo había cambiado de dirección y número celular, tomaba clases particulares en su nueva casa, estaba con múltiples ocupaciones que aún no había averiguado a que se debían, lo sabía porque había sobornado a algunos empleados del drama que estaba rodando y tenía datos de su agenda completa en este mes, púes algunos de sus contactos le informaron que Kyoko no tenía planes o trabajos para este diciembre, o por lo menos eso creían, pues la nieta del Presidente de LME hablaba y hablaba de repetir la fiesta de agradecimiento este año también y quería a su hermana mayor para que le ayudará a hacerla todavía más espectacular que el año pasado. Demonio chupa almas, ¿dónde estás? — grito dentro de su automóvil Fuwa Sho y apoyo su cara en el volante tratando de aliviar su frustración, estaba en el estacionamiento de los estudios Sakura, donde Kyoko se encontraba grabando "Una ventana al Cielo".

Antes le había parecido maravilloso que su nueva mamá se encargará de cuidar la reputación de su hija y no le permitiera el acceso a los múltiples admiradores que había adquirido su ex amiga. Pero no había pensado que a él tampoco le dejara acercarse, había desplegado con Hizuri Julie sus armas de seducción más poderosas y no había tenido resultado alguno. Es más empezaba a sospechar que quería que Kyoko permaneciera soltera por alguna otra razón, se le había cruzado por la mente que la estuviera preparando de la misma forma que su madre la había preparado para él, sino que otra razón lógica podría haber. En el medio del espectáculo se sabía que Hizuri Kuu tenía un hijo, pero desde hace algunos años no se sabía de él. Se especulaba mucho sobre la vida de este; que si estaba en un centro de desintoxicación por drogas, que se había convertido en monje budista, que estuviera en la cárcel e infinidad de locas teorías. Pero el hecho es que existía y eso no le daba buena espina.

Arranco el vehículo y se dirigió a la biblioteca pública más cercana. Tenía que despejar cierta duda.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Había llegado el veinticuatro de diciembre y era impresionante la cantidad de personas que habían respondido a la invitación de Takarada Maria, donde se les pedía a los invitados permanecer con ellos después de media noche, porque les tenían una sorpresa.

El cantante había conseguido ser invitado junto a su representante, pues era un favor que había solicitado personalmente al presidente de su discográfica. Este día era seguro que encontraría a Kyoko en esa fiesta. Decidió comenzar de inmediato, la invitación decía 21:00 horas, así que contaba con un poco menos de tres horas para buscarla.

Se mezcló entre la gente sin Shouko, pues le había pedido hacer relaciones públicas en su nombre y con eso ya estaba de ganancia para poder moverse con libertad.

La decoración era como de una película a la que había llevado a Kyoko a ver de niña, sino mal recordaba era "Anastasia", era un salón muy iluminado, con candelabros y lámparas de araña, parecía un escenario para un baile de la realeza. No cabía duda que en ello estaba la mano de su "muñeca", sonrío ante esto, ya desde hace un tiempo no le llamaba "demonio", solamente cuando se irritaba con ella, empezaba a gustarle llamarla muñeca, era un buen mote para quien se convertiría en su novia. Al fin había aceptado que la amaba y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que la vida le había brindado al quitarle a Tsugura Ren de encima de ella.

— Hablando del Diablo, ahí está ese imbécil.

Las miradas asesinas de Ren y Sho se encontraron. Al parecer habían tenido la misma idea, pero en esta ocasión él se encargaría de ser el ganador. Se estaba acercando al actor cuando una pequeña mujer lo jalo hacía ella, parecía estar reprendiéndolo por algo. En fin no era su problema. Tenía que encontrar a Kyoko y hablar con ella antes de que cumpliera los dieciocho años y con el idiota de Tsugura tan cerca no podía perder tiempo.

Subió a las habitaciones superiores, pero no la encontró. Pregunto al personal por el baño de damas, aún sintiéndose un estúpido por ello siguió las instrucciones de una de las doncellas, tampoco estaba ahí y casi era medianoche. Regreso al salón busco y no la encontró. Salió al jardín y tampoco la hallo. Volvió a entrar y se sentó en su mesa junto a su manager, estaba cansado por culpa de esa tarada y de un solo golpe se tomo la copa de _champagne_ que tenía sobre ella.

Estaba por levantarse de nuevo cuando escucho a la nieta del Presidente Takarada, quien hablaba por micrófono.

— Gracias por haber venido amigos nuestros. ¡Felicidades y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo en este año!, pero he de confesarles que mi fiesta acaba de terminar; así que en este momento les presento a los anfitriones de la siguiente festividad, los señores Hizuri.

Se oyeron aplausos, mientras Sho se levantaba de su lugar y pensaba: _«Niña no tengo tiempo para esto, debo encontrarla antes que él»_.

— Gracias Maria chan, eres muy amable. Es verdad amigos nosotros tenemos una sorpresa para todos ustedes. Ya han pasado unos minutos después de las doce campanadas y principiamos un nuevo día, por lo que comienza el cumpleaños de nuestra querida hija Kyoko —dijo la ex modelo — ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales aún no la han visto.

_«__De haberlo sabido antes no estaría tan cansado, ¡gracias señora!»_, pensó con ironía el rubio.

— Ahora permítanme presentarles a Mogami Kyoko… Los ojos de Fuwa Shoutaro estaban abiertos de par en par al ver la vestimenta de la pareja que bajaba de las escaleras principales, no era posible lo que estaba viendo. Ella vestida de novia y junto a ella al hombre que más odiaba en la vida.

— … y a Hizuri Kuon, nuestros hijos. Quienes esta noche llevaran a cabo su boda frente a todos nosotros, por favor brindémosles nuestros aplausos —termino por decir Julliena.

El cantante se dirigía con furia contenida hacia ellos, cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

—Déjala tranquila, no vez en su rostro la felicidad — era Aki Shouko.

Él volteo a verla, y era cierto. Si en el pasado nunca soporto verla llorar, ahora no resistió verla tan feliz.

— Vámonos — dijo en un susurro con la cabeza baja, para que nadie viera que él también tenía lágrimas que derramar.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Al día siguiente los periódicos, la radio y la televisión; así como el internet no paraban de hablar de ellos. Que si la boda, los secretos, la verdadera identidad de Tsugura Ren, y demás tonterías que no hacían más que mellar más su corazón.

Decidió darle una última oportunidad al televisor, seguía cambiando de canal cuando se topo con un programa que explicaba "Las Leyes de Murphy", él no era un intelectual, pero sonrió ante la ironía de la vida, el físico que estaba explicando este tema se refirió a algo muy concreto que le ocurría a él, escucho solamente decir que una de esta leyes recitaba: _"si algo va mal, no te preocupes… puede ir peor"_. Esbozo de nuevo una triste sonrisa y apago el aparato.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

- Si se dieron cuenta este OS está ligado a La Culpable del reto del mes anterior [son independientes, pero pueden leerlo para saber más de la novela que se narró en este], no solamente porque es Fuwa Sho quien nos narra la historia sino que el mes anterior probé en carne propia esta ley de Murphy…en un solo día tuve que escribir todo de nuevo en la PC del trabajo, debido a que mi lap empezó a agonizar, pero gracias a un súper compañero revivió. Gracias Lázaro ;)

- El dolor físico es soportable…hay terapias para ello, ¿pero qué haces con el que no quiere irse por más que quieras erradicarlo de tu alma?... Si alguna de ustedes sabe la respuesta, me encantaría escucharla.

**Notas:**

**- ****Bel canto: **(italiano, "bello canto") es un término operístico que se utiliza para denominar un estilo vocal que se desarrolló en Italia desde finales del siglo XVII hasta mediados del XIX.

**- ****_Agosto en julio: _**es una expresión utilizada en el Sureste de la República Mexicana, se asocia su origen con el octavo mes del año con obtener dinero de manera fácil y abundante, es algo muy antiguo, ocurre que es en agosto cuando en algunas partes del mundo y con ciertos productos se realiza la cosecha y la consecuente venta o intercambio de productos. Y por aquíJulio es uno de los meses de mayor relevancia por las distintas actividades culturales, festivas y vacacionales que tenemos, por mencionarles un ejemplo: las ferias.

**- _R_****_adio pasillo:_** es una expresión que nació en las empresas allegadas a telecomunicaciones, pero que debido a los llamados radios _trunking_ [es un sistema de radio en el que todas las comunicaciones van precedidas de un código de llamada similar a una telefónica; si nuestro equipo la recibe y no es el destinatario la emite de nuevo, actuando como repetidor, y si es el destinatario se establece un circuito para asegurar la comunicación. Por lo tanto sólo oímos las comunicaciones destinadas a nosotros] se ha popularizado en Sureste México y significa chismes sin confirmar.

**- ****Espejo de tres cuerpos: **según el diccionario de la Real Academia de la Lengua Española es una superficie pulida de cristal, cubierta en su cara posterior por una capa de mercurio o por una plancha de metal, en la que se reflejan la luz y las imágenes de los objetos. Refleja una imagen tres veces desde distintos ángulos y es común en las tiendas especializadas de ropa de alta costura.

**- ****Estupro: **es una violencia sexual considerada como un delito en la mayoría de las legislaciones. Generalmente es confundido con el abuso sexual infantil, sin embargo tiene una diferencia sustancial, en cuanto el estupro se puede cometer en contra de una persona en edad de consentimiento sexual y menor de 18 años, mientras que el abuso sexual infantil engloba a menores de dicha edad, siendo además el abuso sexual infantil un agravante de la violación.

**Gracias a Wikipedia y al diccionario tradicional ;)**

* * *

**Y muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras fieles, a quienes leen en secreto y sobretodo a quienes dejan me dejan un comentario o una sugerencia amable.**

**Hotaru.**


End file.
